Field
The invention relates generally to a display device, and, more particularly, to a display device having plural power lines in a display area of the device.
Discussion of the Background
A display device is a device displaying an image, and includes a Liquid Crystal Display device (LCD), a Plasma Display Panel device (PDP), a Field Emission Display device (FED), an Organic Light Emitting Device (OLED), and an Electrophoretic Display Device (EPD) and other types of known display devices.
The display device may include a display area, which displays an image, and a non-display area, which does not display an image. Pixels arranged in a matrix may be disposed in the display area, and each of the pixels may emit light with luminance corresponding to a data signal supplied through a data line in response to an emission control signal.
Further, a data driver, which supplies a data signal to the pixel, and a data line, which connects the pixel and the data driver, may be disposed in the non-display area. Power lines are provided in the display device to supply the requisite current to drive the display and other components in the device. According to recent trends, the area of the non-display area has become gradually decreased, the width of the bezel also has decreased, and therefore the distance between the wires disposed within the non-display area has decreased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.